


Una Lagrima Furtiva

by archea2



Series: The Reason for the Unreason [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, POV Second Person, Romance, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 22:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archea2/pseuds/archea2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock takes Greg to the opera - and reflects on the difference between past and present.</p><p>Written for a challenge on the Sherlock kinkmeme: write a fic that doesn't include the letter e.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una Lagrima Furtiva

Admit it, now. Back in Oxford, all it took was a hard suck on your own digits, in public, and a wink. Shagging was bioinformatics, a raw influx of data. Adding body to body (to body to body to...) with a sum’s trim clarity.

Until you found that sums blur at morning’s first intimation, and nth-body slops into your bathroom for nth-wash or cig. Dull. Body asks and you say God no, and right on no body sobs, body damns, and how to think at all in this hoo-ha, and - _small dog, chihuahua, two months old, his, wait a min_...

Victor-ious days now turning to puzzling, painful days. You nursing your astragalus and vowing to shag drugs. (Drugs don't do dogs. Or so you thought, bright boy.)

Body’s payback had you stop and think again. Body still a fact (sadly). But you know how to curb facts to your will, and could soon tip your mirror a fastidious nod. This was a body to your liking - skin-tight, strong, angular, quick – a fit shadow for your mind.

It ran at your call, that shadow. Took you to your falls and back. Was yours and yours only.

Until six months ago.

Tonight, you sit in a dim-lit front row and watch him watch Alagna sing _Una Furtiva Lagrima _.__ Music is hardly his strong suit –that fond ‘all right’ was all for you, to humour you. Ah, but look at him now. Crying without a sound, crying and smiling both, though Italian is a shut book to him. Why? You try, but tonight you fail at divination. What lost imprint of joy and sorrow is surfacing again in him, at Alagna’s soft vibrato, you cannot, shall not know.

A patch of warmth on your thigh. His hand.

His hand, his trust.

Admit it now, you thought of attraction as you thought of music. That all it took was a young body, lissom and taut, for yours to hum its part. Now you look at him, your companion - man of browns and grays, aging man, no whip-sharp contour about him.

But smiling straight at you, not shying away as your curious lips touch his salt.

Stooping into dark warmth, you know that you’ll sustain a cramp tomorrow. Unimportant. As long as that song unfolds, you will not shift your mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I was the lucky recipient of a Remix for this fic written by Unovis, an author whose works I have always liked and admired deeply, especially her takes on Sherlock/Lestrade. 
> 
> She gave this a very lovely sequel while turning the e-rule upside down in a way that is clever yet manages to keep all the emotion intact. Just follow the link below and enjoy!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Prendi, per me sei libero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828159) by [Unovis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unovis/pseuds/Unovis)




End file.
